


14x15 coda, Sam's Revenge

by EmiliaOagi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coda, Crack, Episode: s14e15 Peace of Mind, Ficlet, Fluff, M/M, god has a beard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-25
Updated: 2019-03-25
Packaged: 2019-12-07 09:25:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18232997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmiliaOagi/pseuds/EmiliaOagi
Summary: Cas isn't the only one who told Dean about what happened in Charming Acres.coda for 14x15 Peace of MInd





	14x15 coda, Sam's Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> I started writing some smut then this happened.
> 
> Not Beta Read
> 
> originally posted on [Tumblr](https://emiliaoagi.tumblr.com/post/183539985832/14x15-coda-sams-revenge)

Castiel walks into Dean’s room that evening, still troubled by what he’d seen in Jack’s room. He’s startled to see Dean leaning against the headboard, reading a copy of the Saturday Evening Post. Dean looks over the top of it and grins at Cas.

“I understand you find these soothing,” he says, smirking. I thought I’d see what the fuss was about.”

Castiel sighs. “Sam told you.” He removes his coat, neatly hanging it up on the back of the door and walks over to sit on the bed.

Dean’s smirk widens into a grin. “And I also hear that'God has a beard'”

Cas squints. “You know he does."

“But that’s what you came up with when confronting the bad guy?”

“Chip Harrington did not have a beard. It seemed a noticeable difference for a human.”

Dean chuckles. “Cas, you are something else.”

“So you keep saying. I still don’t know if you mean it as a compliment or an insult.”

Dean drops the copy of the post on the bed and pulls Cas in for a kiss. “Maybe a bit of both," he comments, still chuckling. “Either way, I like it.”

~

That night, as they are in the middle of a steamy, erotic, and surprisingly passionate embrace:

“Dean? Why are you laughing?”

“Because…oh fuck”

“What?”

“God has a beard! Oh fuck, Cas.” Dean dissolves in laughter.

“Dean.

Dean.

DEAN. Stop laughing.”


End file.
